Christmas In Ikebukkuro
by CC-PKR
Summary: Shizaya. Shizuo and Izaya spend a fluffy christmas together...and with the rest of the cast... Rated M for badfic and language


"im so warm" said Sshizuo as he walked through the roads with his boyfriend attached to his arm like a love-leech.

"that's becuz u have a cute cat-eared beanie on top of your head, keeping you warm on this cold day that's probably minus one degrees celcius" relied izaya. Who was holiding shizuos arm cuz he loved him so much. The two of them were walking through the freezing cold cause its Christmas time. Izaya was gunna surprise shizuo with a car cause hes wealthy and that's what the bartender deserves cause its ok to feel rich once in a while. Shizuo on the other hand, hasn't got the cash to get izaya somthin nice for xmas which sux cause he likes him heaps and he knows iaya is a material girl.

"WATCH OUT!" izaya pushed shizuo out of the way of a speeding car. It was the coolest thing shizuo has ever seen izaya do.

"thanks izaya." Thanked shizuo and they kept walking to starbux wea they drunk a coffee or two, shizuo had lost count after the first coffee. It was that kind of stupidness that made izaya giggle and like him.

All of a sudden, Vorona walk in. izaya growled like a junkyard dog who saw another dog and he grabbed shizuos arm like shizuo was a piece of steak that the other dog wanted to take. Vorona was like

"sup, shizuo. Youre so hot." Then izaya went out of control.

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF COME AFTER MY BOYFIRIEND, TRY TO STEAL HIM? GET OUT, BLONDIE!" and izaya put his foot down and his hand on his hips then slap vorona. Vorona was bamboozled cause she didn't even know what was going on and it was Christmas so no one should be fighting.

"what in hell is wrong with you orihara izaya?" Celty walked in and gave the shopkeeper a fierce uppercut and got a free latte for shrinra cause she cant eat anything.

"izaya lets get out of here, im getting crowded" so they both left and vorona got over it and sat down and had a muffin. Both shizuo and izaya walked to izaya residence and there was a huge Christmas tree and inside was namie. The three spent xmas together like a family and then kasuka showed up but walked in on shizuo giving izaya a Christmas kiss.  
"that is your present" smiled shizuo. Izaya thought that was a bit stingy but really sweet at the same time 3

The whole cast of duararararara came in to sing xmas carols, excluding Celty cause she just txted the song and no one can hear THAT but everyone included her in the eating of the fruit cake(authorsnote: fruit cake is yuck)- OH WAIT SHE CANT EAT. Hahaha Celty wasn't invited to Christmas cause she cant really do much. The whole cast empathized with her and izaya bought her a hat as a joke.

"I love you shizuo!" cried izaya. And he flung himself off his swivel chair and into shizuos arms.

"awwww how sweet" chorused the drrr cast.

Suddenly, Mairu and Kuriruiruri ran in through the door and acted all cute and stuff cause theyre cute n stuff and izaya said

"get out" and they didn't.

Kasuka was off his face cause there was a lot of Christmas booze to go around. He was falling over and he tried chatting up izaya which showed his true colours as a pervert.

But it all ended well cause Santa fell from the heavens to deliever Christmas joy to all

"It's a Christmas miracle!" cried Simon

"whos this santa guy?" texted Celty. But no one was looking at her phone cause they were too busy enjoying Christmas. But Shirna was like  
"the spirit of Christmas, Celty. The sprit of chritmas" and he woulda kissed her if he could right then.

But there was one more guest who was late for the party!

BOOM!

Shiki of the Awakusukai picked the lock and invited himself in.

"wheres the sparkling grape juice?" everyone laughed cause shiki alwas knew how to make an entrance.

"red or white?" asked Kururi.

"white please, cause I don't want to ruin my suit cause ill probably spill it" said shiki . and that he did. All over izayas new rug. Izaya was pissed off about that but he was ok after shizuo patted his back and say

"its only a rug." Shizuo thought it was time for pass the parcel because it was 12:00am. They played pass the parcel and shizuo slammed his fist on the ground when the music stopped JUST before the parcel got to him. But it was no biggie cause the prize was pencils. The game went on for about an hour cause Tom was in charge of the music and he kept letting it play for ages. In the end, Kida-kun got the grand prize of erasers and everyone agreed that whoever put the pass the parcel game together (Izaya) is extremely stingy. It was then 1:00am and time for pin the tail on the donkey and Mikado hated it completely cause he didnt think Celty should be allowed to play cause shes got special sight. Mikado was being a real moron and he got kicked out for poop party.

At the end of the party, everyone got out their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Izaya slept in shizuos sleeping bag cause that's so cute.

THE END

H8rs gonna h8


End file.
